When plant bulbs are planted within the ground, there is a tedious process involved. First, holes must be dug for each bulb. Then plant food and/or rodent repellent materials must be mixed with planting soil, and then the individual bulbs must be meticulously placed in the ground facing vertically upright, so that they grow up and out of the ground from within the dirt placed around and on top of the bulb.
It is very difficult to properly orient the bulb in the vertical upright position while re-filling the hole with dirt on top of the bulb until it is completely covered.
Among relevant prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,060,420 of Bergman for a burlap bulb package with a string, 5,287,651 of deGraaf for a felt blanket for multiple bulbs, 5,522,178 of Cone for a seasonally removable bulb package, 3,678,620 of Voges for a package for multiple bulbs and 3,919,163 of Clendenning for a biodegradable plant container.
However, these prior art patents do not provide for a biodegradable, self-standing bulb casing for plant bulbs which orients the bulb in the proper upright position for growth with nutrients and rodent protection, while the user deposits planting soil over the bulb during planting.
For example, while Bergman '420 enables one to hold a string to position the bulb within the burlap package in an upright position, the user has to awkwardly hold the string while depositing soil from a shovel with the other hand. If one lets go of the string, the bulb can topple over to an improper non-upright position.
Commercial holders for multiple bulbs in a growing position within an artificial matrix are shown in deGraaf '651 and Voges '620, but these matrixes do not enable a user to plant bulbs singly in a proper upright position. Cone '178 is a bulky, artificial, non-biodegradable housing for a bulb, which is seasonally removed after each growing season. Furthermore, while Clendenning '163 describes biodegradable plant containers, it does not describe a self-standing bulb casing, which is also self-standing for properly orienting the bulb in a proper growing position with nutrients and rodent protection.